The popularity of the Internet, coupled with the increasing capabilities of personal/mobile electronic devices, has provided consumers with the ability to enjoy multimedia content almost anytime and anywhere. For example, live content (e.g., sports events) and video on demand (VOD) content (e.g., television shows and movies) can be streamed via the Internet to personal electronic devices (e.g., computers, mobile phones and Internet-enabled televisions).
In some streaming scenarios, an application developer or vendor may receive performance statistics from a client that is streaming media from a server. In addition, or in the alternative, the developer or vendor may receive performance statistics from the server. However, in some situations, the developer or vendor may not know how the client statistics relate to the server statistics, and may therefore be unable to gain insight into how server performance impacts client performance, and vice versa.
Moreover, as the number of media stream providers increases, the variety of performance statistics requested by the media stream providers may also increase. To illustrate, a television/movie streaming service may request collection and analysis of different statistics than those collected and analyzed by a live 24-hour news channel. Accordingly, it may be challenging for vendors of media streaming hardware/software to provide a “one-size-fits-all” analytics framework for all customers.